Fight
Story Omni: We, can’t, move. Omni is able to turn his head, and sees three more ninja. One of them is on his knees, with his shadow extended all the way to Omni, keeping him in place. He has a green jacket like Yamato, with a black shirt under it and black pants. A lazy expression is on his face, and his black hair is in a spiky ponytail. The girl to his left is blond, with a long ponytail and a long bang covering her front eye. She is wearing a purple top with exposes her stomach and a purple skirt, with bandages wrapped around his leg. The guy to the black hair guy’s right is overweight, wearing a red suit with armor on it. He has red swirls on each of his cheeks, and has spiky brown hair. Black Hair Guy: Shadow Possession Jutsu complete. Omni: More of them? What are your names? Black Haired Guy: Shikamaru Nara. Blond Girl: Ino Yamanaka. Brown Haired Guy: Chōji Akimichi. If you think you can attack our village, then you’re wrong! Shikamaru: I know I’m going to regret this, but why do you want to know our names? Omni: Because this is a cowardly way to fight, and we prefer to know the names of those we defeat. (Omni grows gray headphones over his ears.) Echo Echo! Omni multiplies into two, the new clone floating in the air. He then fires a sonic scream at Shikamaru. Shikamaru: Chōji! Ino! Chōji: On it! Human Boulder! (Chōji’s abdomen expands, and he spins like a top. The sonic scream hits him, but it is bounced off. Ino then raises her arms, forming a circle with her fingers.) Ino: Mind Transfer Jutsu! (A moment later, Ino collapses, as Omni 2 lands on the ground.) Omni 1: What are we doing? Ino/Omni 2: Sorry to disappoint you, but you are under my control now. Omni 1: Interesting. (Omni 1 multiplies again, creating a third clone. The clone flies forward, at Shikamaru and Chōji.) Ino/Omni 2: Oh, no you don’t! (Omni 2 starts to go after him, when he stops, grabbing his head.) Ugh. Agh! Chōji spins at Omni 3, hitting him and knocking him down the hill. Chōji jumps down and joins him, seeing Kiba and Akamaru asleep down there. Omni 3 gets up, dusting himself off. Chōji: What’d you do to them? Omni 3: Put them asleep. Rolling, huh? We can do that as well. Let’s see who is stronger. (Omni loses his headphones, and grows yellow armor on his back.) Cannonbolt! Omni 3 rolls at Chōji, who crosses all of his fingers. Chōji: Expansion Jutsu! (His entire body grows, becoming a giant.) And Human Boulder! (Chōji curls up, rolling at Omni 3. The two collide, and Omni 3 goes flying back, hitting and knocking over several trees. Chōji comes out of boulder form.) Yes! How’s that? Omni 2 grasps his head, screaming in pain. Ino/Omni 2: Agh! Let, us, out! Shikamaru: Ino! Hold on! (Shikamaru’s shadow extends to envelop Omni 2, and Omni 1 uses this time to push through, turning around.) Ugh! Darn it! Fight through it, Ino! I’ll help as soon as possible. Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu! (The shadow completely envelops Omni 1, and it begins to travel up Omni 1’s body, crushing him.) Omni 1: Ugh. Not bad. (He begins to unleash a sonic scream, when, the shadow squeezes him in the stomach, cutting off his oxygen. He fails to release the scream. Omni 2 is now rolling around on the ground.) End Scene Ino is floating around in a green space, with several voices hitting her all at once. She then sees images of alien forms. Spidermonkey: Ooh, ooh, aah! She’s a cutie. Can I keep this one? Wolf Bane: Of course not! Do you know how long I’ve waited for fresh meat? Rath: WELL LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ WOLF BANE! THE RATH IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TAKE ON THE ONE TAKING OVER RATH’S MIND! Brainstorm: Taking over your feeble mind seems like a simple enough endeavor. RATH: YOU THINK YOU CAN INSULT THE RATH?! YOU’RE GOING TO GET IT NEXT! Ultimate Rath: Shut up already. There is fresh meat here. Let’s kill her, then share the spoils. Spidermonkey: Dibs on her hair! It looks so soft and smooth. Ino: Aaaaahhhh! (She clutches her hands, then fingers crossing.) Release! (Ino glows, and disappears.) Brainstorm: Well done. Due to your pathetic and pointless bickering, she got away. Omni 2 glows blue, as blue energy leaves his body, and returns to Ino’s body. Omni 2 then disappears. Ino gets up, her hand on her head. Shikamaru: (Struggling) You okay? Ino: Yeah. Barely. His mind is a mess, a bunch of creatures in it. Omni 1: Creatures? What sorts of creatures? Ino: You mean you don’t know? Chōji in giant form, he is shaking Kiba and Akamaru, trying to wake them up. Chōji: Hey, come on Kiba! Snap out of it! (Then, he hears the crushing of trees, and he turns. He sees Omni 3 rolling at him, with gray armor and spikes on it.) Omni 3: (While rolling) Ultimate Cannonbolt! Chōji: He’s still after me?! Spiky Human Boulder! Chōji turns into a ball, his hair covering his body and growing into spikes. The two tear through the ground with their spikes, and they collide, their spikes keeping them both in place. But, Chōji pushes through, forcing Omni 3 to roll off to the side, uncurling. Chōji stops rolling, and reverts to his original size. Omni 3 smirks, as he curls back up and rolls at Chōji. Chōji: Partial Expansion Jutsu! (Only Chōji’s fist grows, and he punches Omni 3 as he approaches, sending him flying back. Omni 3 uncurls, and his armor disappears, his arms growing in size.) Omni 3: Humungousaur! (He charges forward, and Chōji’s other fist grows, and the two collide and grab each other, deadlocking.) Shikamaru is still using his Shadow Strangle Jutsu to crush Omni 1, and he and Ino see Chōji’s battle. Shikamaru: What is this guy? Is he those monsters that you saw? Ino: Don’t know, but I’m still going to help Chōji out. (She raise her hands, forming a box with her hands) Omni 2: Nanomech! (Through Ino’s hands, she sees Omni 2, having shrunk down to a microscopic size.) Ino: Aaaahhhh! (Omni 2 fires a bioelectric blast at Ino, knocking her back. He then fires it at Shikamaru, knocking him down and canceling his Shadow Jutsu. Omni 1 takes to the air as he’s freed, and Omni 2 flies after him, being more or less out of sight.) Omni 3 eventually forces Chōji back, as his arms turn into tentacles. Omni 3: AmpFibian! (Omni 3 shoots lightning at Chōji, electrocuting him.) Chōji: Aaaaahhhh! (Chōji passes out, then, Omni 1 and 2 land by him, and Omni 2 and 3’s bodies revert, and they grow gray headphones.) All Omnis: Echo Echo! (The three then merge back together, and Omni reverts. He starts to walk off.) End Scene Shino and Hinata go over to Ino and Shikamaru, helping them up. Hinata: Are you guys okay? Shikamaru: Ugh. Yeah. What is he? Ino: Maybe he uses the powers of all those monsters in his head. Shino: He is still powerful, and impossible to defeat alone. Either way, he doesn’t want to fight. Omni is walking, when he releases a slight gasp, as a leg hits him from behind, splattering his body. A ninja with bushy eyebrows and a black bowl cut had kicked him from behind. He is wearing a green one piece suit, with a jacket like Shikamaru’s over it. He has orange leg warmers. Bushy Brow: Aaaaahhhhh! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to kill you like that. I wanted an honorable fight. Omni: Then why’d you attack from behind? (Bushy Brow shouts and steps back, as an Anti-Gravity Projector flies up to him.) Goop! (The Anti-Gravity Projector flies around, gathering Omni’s slime body. Bushy Brow watches, as Omni is fully restored.) Bushy Brow: Amazing! Such technique. I am Rock Lee, and I came after hearing the trees being knocked down. I challenge you. Omni: That’s all that needed to be done. We won’t turn down a challenge. (The Anti-Gravity Projector enters into Omni, as his arms and legs grow spikes on them.) Fasttrack! Omni dashes in, going to punch Lee hard. Lee dodges with ease, going in for a series of quick punches. Omni dodges, and continues to attack. The two eventually enter a battle that goes up to a speed where they are a blur. Lee goes to the ground and spins, tripping Omni. Omni lands on his hands, and jumps up, and spins, creating a tornado that hits Lee. Lee jumps up the tornado, and spin kicks, hitting Omni and sending him flying towards the ground. Lee lands on his feet, as Omni stands up, with green crystal skin. Omni: Diamondhead! Lee: You are highly resistant. It looks like I’ll have to go all out on you. (Lee unwraps bandages that were surrounding his hands, letting them hang down.) Omni: Bring it on! Omni charges forward, and goes to punch Lee. Lee disappears, and kicks him under the chin, sending Omni up into the sky. Lee jumps up and follows him, kicking Omni several times to send him further and further up. At the peak height, Omni’s crystal was completely cracked, and his skin reverts. Then, Lee appears behind Omni, wrapping the bandages around him. Lee then angles Omni towards the ground, and he starts to spin him. Lee: Primary Lotus! (They are spinning at a high speed, going straight towards the ground.) Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Shikamaru *Ino *Chōji *Kiba *Akamaru *Hinata *Shino *Rock Lee Aliens By Ultimate John *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Goop *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead By Clone 1 *Echo Echo (from previous transformation) By Clone 2 *Echo Echo (x2; first time from previous transformation) *Nanomech (first re-appearance) By Clone 3 *Echo Echo (x2; first time from previous transformation) *Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) In Omni's head *Spidermonkey *Wolf Bane *Rath *Brainstorm *Ultimate Rath Trivia *This is the second time Omni creates clones to transform and fight. The first time was Prisoner (John Smith 10). *Leaf Ninja continue to attack Omni. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc